Darkbeast
The Darkbeast is a type of boss and optional boss in Bloodborne. There are two Darkbeasts, one named Darkbeast Paarl, and another named Loran Darkbeast. Both are identical, but have different names and locations. Description The Darkbeast is a giant skeletal beast with long strands of blueish black hair that emanate electricity throughout its entire body. Its bones and skull appear to have engravings on them, perhaps a side effect of the lightning that permeates its very being. True to its electrical nature, the lightning that courses through its body makes it move in erratic, off-speed movements that keeps its foes constantly on the move. It also allows the Darkbeast to bombard the players with bolts of lightning. The Darkbeast is like any other beast in that it is vulnerable to Fire damage and Serration. Despite this, and very curiously, it is much weaker to Arcane than it is to Fire. Location Darkbeast Paarl *Hypogean Gaol: **Through the caved hole in the cell chamber with Kidnappers. Loran Darkbeast * Lower Loran Chalice: ** 3rd Layer Boss. * Lower Loran Root Chalice: ** Final Layer Boss. Strategy The Darkbeast is incredibly aggressive and agile, despite his size. He will constantly strafe to evade attacks and will strike at the player if they attempt to close in on him. Staying underneath or behind him will avoid most of his attacks but he will repeatedly use Static Discharge to force them back into melee range. The player should move away as soon as he screams and raises his head. As all of the Darkbeast's attack inflict shock damage, Henryk's attire can reduce the damage taken. Inflicting enough damage to the Darkbeast will cause it to collapse and lose his electricity aura. All attack damage will be doubled and it is possible to use Visceral Attacks, although attacking his head can be equally effective. The Darkbeast will attempt to put enough distance between himself and the player in order to recharge his aura, by attacking aggressively and keeping him at close range, the player can prevent him recharging. However the Darkbeast will automatically restore his aura when below 66% health which triggers the second stage of the battle. The Darkbeast becomes even more aggressive in phase two and will often finish his combo attacks by generating bolts of lightning. Standing in front of him is no longer a safe strategy as his attacks become relentless and unpredictable. The player should continue attacking him from behind or underneath in order to cripple him, whilst watching out for Static Discharge. The key to beating the Darkbeast is to cripple it quickly and then inflict as much damage as possible before he can regenerate his aura. It is very vulnerable to fire damage and it is recommended to bring plenty of Fire Paper and Oil Urns to the fight. Attack Patterns *Burst Combo - The boss will swipe its claws up to four times in succession. Alternates between vertical and horizontal swipes. *Thunder Slam - The boss will smash the ground, creating a sphere of electricity in front of it. The sphere also creates smaller trails of lightning. *Soaring Pounce - The boss will leap and swipe toward the player. The boss can cover a large distance with its leap. *Static Discharge (AOE) - The boss will channel energy for a few seconds, then unleashes a nova around itself that deals considerable damage. It is possible to cancel this attack by inflicting enough damage to cause the boss to collapse. It will constantly attempt this attack if the player stays underneath it. *Lunging Bite - The boss snaps with its jaws. Notes * Using Henryk's Hunter Set can be of great use for this fight, as it has the highest Bolt Defense out of any set, and can be acquired before this fight. * It is important to note that the Darkbeast is a rather large enemy that is hard to hit if players carry a short weapon. As such, its legs are the ideal target. * The Darkbeast's electrical blast, the one he performs when he clutches himself, doesn't have many frames of attack. This means that players can unlock the camera and roll into the explosion to escape it. This requires some precise timing, however. * The Loran Darkbeast in the Lower Loran Chalice is much more powerful than Darkbeast Paarl. * It is possible to damage the boss with projectile weapons from outside the fog gate, although the Monocular is required to aim accurately. Trivia * This boss was designed solely by Hidetaka Miyazaki. * There are only two other Beasts capable of dealing Bolt damage, besides the Darkbeasts: the Silverbeast, and the Abhorrent Beast. All of them can be found within Ailing Loran. * The items developed by Irreverent Izzy are all inspired by the Darkbeasts, those items are: Beast Claw and Beast Roar. Furthermore, the description of both items specifically mention the Darkbeasts as the "undead Darkbeasts". Perhaps the electricity keeps them from being truly dead. * It has been theorized that the Darkbeast is the final expression of Beasthood. This stems from the fact that it is indeed the largest and most powerful in-game and that there seems to be a pattern in Beasts becoming increasingly larger and developing the capacity to manipulate electrical discharges from their bodies. * The Darkbeasts oddly enough are weaker to Arcane more than Fire. Gallery Darkbeast_concept_art.jpg|Darkbeast concept art Dark Beast Paarl Bloodborne GIF.gif|The Darkbeast charging up for the fight Image-bloodborne-DB03.jpg Image-bloodborne-DB01.jpg Image-bloodborne-DB04.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150526202113.png Bloodborne™_20150507163426 - 1.png Image-bloodborne-DB00.jpg dbstp.jpg Darkbeast.PNG Darkbeast №11.png Darkbeast №4.png Darkbeast №10.png Darkbeast №6.png Darkbeast №1.png Darkbeast №3.png 1525305521330.png Darkbeast Paarl StunB.gif|Quickstepping through the Darkbeast attacks and landing a stun by hitting the head BBordb.jpg|Darkbeast Paarl battling The One Reborn in Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder. BBordb2.jpg|Ditto. Music Videos Saw Spear Tactic Loran Darkbeast Boss Battlede:Dunkelbestie Paarl Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Beasts Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses